Stoked: Saiyan Surfer
by Goku91898
Summary: A Saiyan goes to get a summer job at Surfers Paradise and runs into an old friend, this is their experience at Surfers Paradise. Rated T for language. Will eventually add 6Teen to the mix.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Old Friend  
**

My name is Kai Kimoto, I'm 16, I'm a Saiyan, and it's Summer Vacation, I heard of a place called Surfers Paradise and from what I hear it's amazing so I've decided to go there for the entire summer; I arrived at the pier where we would be picked up and looked at the view of the ocean when suddenly my phone rang "Hello?" I answered "Hi" my sister Kate replied "Bye" I laughed hanging up, she called back and sounded steamed "You jerk!" she growled "Relax it was just a joke Kate" I laughed, the bus that was suppose to pick us up then arrived with a whale horn "What was that?" she asked "My ride" I said unenthusiastically "Gotta go, time for work" I groaned "Good luck" she laughed "Bah" I growled. When I turned around I accidentally bumped into a blonde girl causing her to drop her luggage "Sorry" I apologized helping her "It's alright" she replied, I then recognized the person as a child hood friend "Fin?" I questioned "Kai?" she questioned looking me up and down, I did the same "You've changed" we said in sync "Jinx!" we both exclaimed in sync once again "Double jinx!" we shouted, we then laughed for a while until we noticed we missed the bus.

"Oh no! It's our first day and we're gonna be late!" Fin whined "Come on, I have a better means of transportation" I replied, she then knew what I was talking about "Alright but no one can see remember?" she pointed out "I know, so we'll go behind a store or something and then we'll blast off" I replied, I grabbed her hand and led her behind a store, I swooped her up bridal style and flew off. What I didn't notice was that Fin's face had turned red after I picked her up and that she was hiding it, she looked down and got scared so she clung to me which made her breasts push up against me which caused me to blush a lot "WE'RE SO HIGH UP!" she screamed "Don't worry Fin, I won't drop ya" I assured, we then landed in front of Surfers Paradise Hotel and sat on the side walk to wait for the rest of the Summer Staff, we decided to chat and catch up.

"Man I haven't seen you-" she started "Since we were seven" I finished "But seriously you've grown a lot" she said "So have you, you're not the little shrimp Fin I remember" I laughed "Shut up" she said with while playfully punching me in the arm, she then leaned in close "Does anybody know you're a you-know-what?" she asked "Nope. Just you, me, my family, and some friends" I answered "That's good" she smiled "So I heard you were Junior International Surf Champion, congrats" I complimented "Thanks" she smiled "Still suck at pretty much everything else?" I asked "At least I know I'm still better than you at surfing" she smirked. "Oh really? We'll see. Once we get off our shifts, we'll have a competition" I grinned "You're on" she responded "You still trying to get into music?" she asked "Yep, I've written a couple songs already. I'm just too nervous to actually play any in public" I answered "Later I wanna hear some then" she said "Um... alright" I nervously agreed, "So you have a boyfriend yet Fin?" I smirked, she turned slightly red with an annoyed face "That's none of your business" she growled "I'll take that as a no" I laughed "What about you? Have a girlfriend yet?" she smirked back "No" I answered honestly "I'm not surprised" she laughed.

The rest of the staff arrived so we headed in, once inside Fin & I had looks of shock on our face, everything was covered with the same thing, Whales! Nothing but Whales everywhere on everything "You have got to be fucking kidding me" I muttered "Language" Fin scolded "Bah" I replied, I then looked around to see what we were suppose to do "I guess... we're suppose to check in?" I guessed pointing to the front desk "Welcome to Surfers Paradise. We are surfing" the desk guy greeted "We are surfing?" all us guys questioned "Yeah, we are surfing. I have to say that" he explained "We're the new summer staff, I'm Emma" Emma said "I'm Fin. That's Reef and that's Kai" Fin introduced the last of us "Oh what's up, I'm Johnny. I work the front desk, concierge" he introduced.

"So what do ya think?" he asked "Um, it's a little different then I thought it would be actually" Emma replied "Yeah it stinks, it's all fake" Fin added "Oh, you must've seen last years brochure. Yeah last fall corporate decided to make all the hotels, 'theme' hotels and voila, every true surfers worst nightmare" Johnny explained, a guy wearing the same uniform as Johnny came over talking about the damage done to the hotel from the party, he then talked to a family and sent them along. He lead us to where we leave our stuff and sent us to the pool to clean it "Dude this bites" Broseph complained "Psh. That's resort life for ya" Johnny replied "What do you mean?" Fin asked "Well usually we get the afternoon to surf, then some kid has a diaper malfunction in the pool and BAM. We're on scrubbing duty" he elaborated.

"Alright people listen up. Do I need to remind you what will happen if Mr Ridgemount returns and sees this. My career, finished, which means all of you will be fired. Comprende Vu?" Bummer ranted, we all nodded in response "Okay kids here's a list of things we need done by this afternoon. Tik tok tik tok" he said throwing us a piece of paper before walking off "So where are you guys working? I'm in the dining room" Emma asked "DR, nice. Decent tip potential" Johnny input "I'm with Emma I guess" I answered "You are looking at the head of water sports and surf instruction" Reef answered "What?! That's my job!" Fin exclaimed. "Uh, is your name Reef?" he said smugly "No" she responded "Then it's not your job. I got this in the mail last week" he smirked holding a letter, Fin snatched it from him "Okay there has to be some kind of mistake. They said it was practically guaranteed" she hoped handing Johnny the letter "They do this all the time. Move staff around, you'll get use to it" Johnny replied.

"This is so unfair! So what am I suppose to do!" Fin complained "Lemme check" Johnny said pulling out a walkie talkie "Hey boss, just checking employee posting for a Fin McCloud" he relayed "Hold on... Fin McCloud, yeah that's house keeping" Bummer answered "A maid?! No! Oh no! Okay, I don't even clean my own room!" Fin denied "Maybe it won't be that bad. Plus you could eat from the mini fridge without paying" I said "True" she acknowledged"Cheer up. I'll even give you some free surf lessons" Reef smirked "Do you know who I am?" Fin questioned "Uh yeah, you're the new maid" he laughed "I'm the 3 time Junior International Champion. I'm ranked #56 in the world" she boasted "Yeah in the girls category" Reef replied. We all gasped "This is going to end so badly" I muttered "Really? Well I won't be surfing the 'girls category' at Grom Fest this year so if you're man enough to enter I'll show just how much butt a girl can kick" Fin responded "Bring it on Betty" he smirked "Oh I will! And don't call me Betty Kook!" she retorted getting in his face "Okay, okay, I think we're done here. We have new deck chairs to put together" Johnny chimed in.

We spent the rest of the day cleaning up after the daughter of the owner's party from yesterday until Johnny-front-desk-guy decided to show us to where the staff stays "This is it" he said pointing to a large run down shack "This is what?" Fin asked "Home sweet home for the summer" Johnny answered before going to the porch "Really? That's it?" Emma questioned following him "It's kind of a dump" Fin commented "Hey a TV on the porch!" Reef pointed out "And couches! Sweet!" Broseph added "Huh" Fin sighed "At least it has beach access" I pointed out "True" she agreed before we headed to the porch as well "Okay, girls dorm upstairs. Fin you're in 202, Emma you're in 203. Reef, Broseph, mi casa es su casa" Johnny explained, Reef and Broseph had confused looks "You're sharing rooms with him" I informed "Sweet!" Reef exclaimed "Oh cool" Broseph input "Kai you're rooming solo" Johnny added "Awesome" I smiled "Watch the third step its kinda-" Johnny tried to warn but it was too late, Reef fell through the third step "Busted" he finished, we all laughed at Reef hysterically before heading to our rooms.

I brought plenty of stuff with me, luckily Bulma loaned me some Capsules for the summer, I unloaded all my stuff and set everything where I wanted it; Fin then decided to come in, I guess now was when she wanted to hear my music "Time to hear some of your music Kai" she said "Alright" I said about to plug headphones in my CD Player where it was stored on a disc "Oh no. We're gonna let the whole staff here this" she smiled stopping me "But-" I tried to argue but what was the point, she always won our arguments "Fine" I groaned selecting the song, I plugged it into my speaker and pressed play. **(a/n: Listen to the real thing while reading it. Song Name: ? Author: Brian Picket and the Greame Pirates)**

_The summer's on,_ _And I'll be living on the beach;_ _Left my shoes and all my troubles far away;_

_Been waitin' all year to be here,  
To ride the wave with the water frontier;_  
_The Ocean's warm and the tunes are chill,_ _We're stayin' here till we get our fill;  
__We're workin' hard and we're playin hard too,_ _We're gonna do what we gotta do;_  
_Time to go big or go home,_ _And I ain't goin' home;  
_'_Cause summer's on,_ _And I'll be living on the beach;_  
_Left my shoes and all my troubles far away;  
_'_Cause summer's on;_  
_The Ocean's underneath my feet,_ _And, if the sun is out, I'll ride the waves all day;  
__  
C'mon, c'mon. C'mon, c'mon. Go!;  
__  
Everything you ever wanted's right here,_ _Don't wanna blink just to fight the fear,_ _That our time will pass away too fast,_  
_And I'll be dreamin' of the beach another year;  
__We're gonna have the time of our life,_ _Days and nights with the sun in our eyes;_  
_And go outside under the bluest skies,_ _Tearin' up the shore line;  
_'_Cause summer's on,_ _And I'll be living on the beach;_  
_Left my shoes and all my troubles far away;  
_'_Cause summer's on;_  
_The Ocean's underneath my feet,_ _And, if the sun is out, I'll ride the waves all day;  
__  
We're gonna riiiiiiiide the waaaaaaaave, the waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaave;  
__  
The summer's on,_ _And I'll be living on the beach;  
__The summer's on, (Sum-mer's on)_ _And I'll be living on the beach;_  
_Left my shoes and all my troubles far away;  
(Far a-way) _'_Cause summer's on;  
(Sum-mer's on)_ _The Ocean's underneath my feet,_ _And, if the sun is out, I'll ride the waves all day;_  
_[Waves all daa-ay!]_

It finished playing and I heard a bunch of clapping, I looked to my door and saw all the others standing there, I blushed out of embarrassment "That was amazing!" they all exclaimed "Eheh. Thanks" I smiled, when I wasn't looking Fin snatched the disc from the CD Player and hid it in her pocket, we then heard the loud speaker go off calling us for training, we rushed cause we only had 20 seconds to get there, this is gonna be a pain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: You're Joking Right  
**

"Come on Kai. Come out" Fin insisted "No! I look like a jackass!" I denied "Fine then I'll share that photo of when your swim trunks fell off when we were kids" she replied "NO! DON'T YOU DARE!" I shouted "Come out and I won't show it" she bargained "Fine" I begrudgingly agreed, I walked out in a stupid ass pirate costume and I was very embarrassed "Hehe" Fin laughed a little before I glared at her "It's... It's not that bad" she said trying to hold back her giggles, then Emma walked out in a similar outfit; Bummer walked in and handed Fin her uniform which she angrily accepted and walked into a changing room. Broseph & Reef came out after Fin went in "This is really itchy" Broseph complained scratching himself, Reef saw us and pulled out his phone "Take it and I break it" I threatened, he immediately put it away but pulled it back out when Fin came out of her changing room "Do it and you lose it" she threatened "Ugh. This is so humiliating" she complained "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Daddy doesn't love me. Life is unfair. Blah, blah, blah" Bummer said to get our attention.

"Here are your name tags, you are required to where them at all times while on duty" he informed throwing us name tags "Hey aren't you the guy who drove the jeep into the pool last night?" one DR worker questioned Broseph while walking by "I have no idea what that guy's talking about bro" Broseph defended "Pay attention! Listen up! All eyes on me! You may have heard that I have a tradition of firing 1 employee on the first day. That rumor is completely untrue" he ranted. We all sighed in relief "Sometimes it's more than one" he added, we then groaned "Your performance in training today will be rated by your supervisors. So I suggest you give them your full attention. Any questions? Okay then, I'll see you after training" he informed, we went through training until dusk and it was awful, me and Emma messed up many times except she messed up way more but I didn't tell her that, Bummer finally came and fired the goth chick who worked as a maid, everyone was relieved it wasn't Emma cause she's our friend, we then all hit the hay.

**The Next Morning... **I was woken up the next morning by Fin who still had a case of bedhead "Nice hair" I laughed "Shut up" she groaned, she was still tired as well, she dragged me downstairs and set me on the couch before going upstairs and freshening up, everyone then came down and stood up when Bummer came along "Before I assign you your work there is something important I have to tell Kai" Bummer started "What is it?" I asked "It's that your father was killed in a car accident with a drunk driver" he announced. The others gasped but I was hoping he was just messing with me "You're- You're joking right?" I nervously laughed, he shook his head no meaning he was serious, I sat back down on the couch with my face in my hand and cried a little "I should've been there" I cried "There was nothing you could've done Kai" Fin comforted "If I was there then he wouldn't be dead, I could've saved him. But I was here sleeping" I cried kicking the sand.

I then actually punched myself in the face which made me bleed a little "I could've died for him to live" I cried, my phone then rang "Hello?" I answered with a crackly voice "K-Kai... D-Dad is dead" Kate stuttered "I know" I said before hanging up; I stood up and ran into the woods after grabbing my board "Kai wait!" Fin shouted, I ignored her and kept running "Come on guys" she said grabbing her board, the others followed her including Lo; by the time they found me I was in the water drifting about on my board "KAI!" Fin yelled, I looked up to respond "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled back, she jumped in the water after me and started paddling. A wave roared up and I paddled to it to get away from them, I stood up on my board and rode the wave, suddenly I was tackled off my board by some one which brought us under water, I swam to the surface and saw Fin "I told you to leave me alone" I said "Come on Kai. You need to talk about it" she replied "Fine" I agreed swimming back to shore on my board, we talked for a while afterwards "So will you come back with us to the lodge?" Fin asked "Fine" I agreed, we all went back and I spent the rest of that day in bed because I was depressed.

**The Next Day In The Afternoon... **Me and Fin were having that competition we said we would have to see who's better at surfing and I won with an aerial "I told you I'm better" I smiled "Yeah whatever, you got lucky" she replied, we were drifting in the ocean and looked to the sunset "It's really beautiful" she commented "It sure is" I agreed; we looked into each others eyes and began to lean in closer, the distance between us kept closing and closing until our lips met, we kissed for what seemed like an eternity but was only a few moments "That was... unexpected" she commented while blushing. "Yeah. That was" I agreed while blushing too "Um... Fin?" I said still blushing "Yeah?" she replied also blushing still "Would- Would you like to... go on a date with me?" I nervously asked "Um... s-sure" she answered "Wanna go to the movies?" I asked "Sounds nice" she agreed "Let's go tomorrow since it's getting late" I insisted "Yeah, tomorrow" she agreed, we paddled back to shore and headed to the lodge "Night" I said before kissing her "Night" she replied.

I closed my door and hopped onto my bed, I pulled out my laptop & webcam and set it up to talk to some friends "Duuuude" Jude said "Juuuude" I responded "So how's Surfers Paradise?" Jonesy asked "It's pretty cool except for yesterday" I answered, my door then opened and Fin walked in "Hey Fin" I greeted "Hey" she greeted kissing me hello "Ooooooo" Nikki, Caitlin, and Jen cooed while Jonesy, Jude, and Wyatt exclaimed "Dude!" "Oh that's right you guys haven't met. Fin, these are my friends Jonesy," "Hey" "Nikki," "Hey" "Jude," "Sup" "Jen," "Hello" "Caitlin," "Hi" "And Wyatt" I introduced them first "Yo" "Guys, this is my girlfriend Fin, she's also a co worker" I introduced Fin "Hello" Fin waved "So what do you guys do there at Surfers Paradise?" Caitlin asked. "Well I work in the Dining Room and Fin was suppose to be the Surf Instructor but is instead a maid" I answered "So then who's the Surf Instructor?" Jen asked "A sexist guy named Reef. Fin told him she was ranked #56 in the world, which she is, so he replied and I quote 'Yeah, in the girls category'" I explained, the girls gasped at this news "Yeah but I was hopping Fin would kick him in the kiwis or somethin', I would've laughed my ass off" I smiled.

"But you guys should come and work here next summer. Guys you can pick up beach babes and girls you could find some guys too" I suggested "We might just do that" they all replied "Well it's getting late. Night" I waved goodbye "Night" they replied logging off, I put my laptop away under my bed and pulled up my covers, Fin then started to leave "Fin wait" I insisted "What" she replied "Do you um... wanna sleep... in here... with me?" I asked blushing, she blushed as well "Um... sure" she agreed, I opened up the covers and she hopped into bed with me "Night" I said before kissing her again "Night" she replied, I wrapped my arm around her waist before going to sleep, we slept like babies until morning.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
